


Like-Like

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Slow Burn, a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Alice asks Kara a question that makes her feel the panic of a real human.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE THIS SHIP. it is so unbelievably underrated but I guess it’s because it’s really hard to keep Luther alive in this game :/ it’s fine they’re happy.  
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Canada was more than Kara could have ever asked for.

She assured Luther that she would get a job, as long as he would stay with Alice.

Rose helped them get on their feet after a few weeks living with her brother. A small one-story house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room; it was perfect. 

She, Adam, Jerry, and the androids that survived lived a street down at her brother’s house, so they were always there if they needed them.

Kara was so grateful. And she found herself, among all the things to be grateful for, finding that having Luther by her side made life so much easier.

She was sure she could do it on her own. Provide for Alice, spend time with her, and still have time to relax herself. She knew she would be just fine.

But Luther made it easier. More enjoyable. Like this was what family was supposed to be like. Not full of stress.

When she saw him playing with Alice, riding around with her on his back, clinging to his neck and shrieking with laughter, something swelled up inside of Kara’s chest. She felt fixated on that small grin of his - the one that barely ever showed - and when he put Alice down, he turned that smile to her.

She wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. But something in her biocomponents liked that.

She chalked it up to relief. Relief that her daughter was okay, and that her friend was okay.

One day, while Luther was outside gathering wood, Kara sat at the kitchen table. She had been reading, but now she was watching him. She’d never noticed how his face scrunched up in concentration as he picked up a particularly heavy log. Something about it gave her that feeling in her chest again.

“Kara?”

She almost jumped out of her seat, turning to look down. Alice was standing there, looking slightly confused. She wore her hair in pigtails today, wearing the new pink dress Kara had bought her. Now that they could settle down, all she wanted was to spoil the child. 

“What is it, honey?” she asked gently, turning a bit more in her seat to get a better look. Alice cleared her throat and hopped up onto the chair next to Kara, setting down a piece of paper.

It was a painting. A painting of the three of them. Alice in the middle, a big smile, holding hands with Luther on her left and Kara on her right. “I painted this. It’s our family,” Alice explained lightly, eyes bright as she looked to see Kara’s reaction.

She almost felt like crying, but she pushed down the urge, opting to smile instead and take the child into an embrace. “Oh, Alice, it’s so lovely. I’m going to hang this up.”

Kara let go, then stood up, taking it over to the fridge.

“Do you think Luther will like it?”

The girl’s voice was shy, and soft, and Kara glanced over her shoulder for a moment before taking a magnet, putting the painting up. “Of course he will. You know he loves your art.”

Kara took a step back, then slowly walked back over to her seat, giving Alice a smile. She meant to ask what she wanted to do today, but when she looked back out the window, the words died in her throat. Luther had caught her eye again.

He smiled and waved. She smiled back, feeling warm.

A small hand found its way to her lap. She looked down, then at Alice, who was looking up at her with her dark, innocent eyes. “Kara?”

“Yes, Alice?”

She fidgeted a moment, obviously trying to hide a grin. “You like-like Luther, don’t you?”

Kara felt her heart stop, panic settling into her system. Even though it was put in a child-like setting, the words still chilled her to hear; she hadn’t thought of it that way. “What?” she choked, stumbling over words as she tried to claim that it was ridiculous.

She, like Luther? There was no way. And anyway, he’d never feel that way about  _ her. _

She decided her next best option was to try and stray the conversation away from her. “How do you know what like-like is, Alice?”

“My teacher’s getting married,” she replied proudly, bouncing on her toes. “We met the man he’s going to marry yesterday at school. My classmates say they like-like each other. That’s why they’re getting married.”

Kara nodded, trying to calm the racing in her chest. “I see.”

Alice was quiet for a moment, as if debating whether to say something. Then, “I think of you like my mother, Kara. And I realized I also think of Luther as my father. My old father wasn’t nice to me like Luther is.”

Something in the child’s tone made Kara’s eyes sting dangerously yet again, but she said nothing. Alice meant so much to her. She knew Luther did, too, but she never thought of it in this way. God, they really were raising a kid together.

“You’re happy with Luther,” Alice continued, this time not bothering to hide her innocent smile. “You look at each other just like my teacher and his fiancé.”

Kara wasn’t sure if she was short-circuiting or panicking or both, but either way she had no idea how to respond to this information. Slowly she returned her gaze outward, noticing Luther had quickly averted his gaze. Had he been watching them?

She felt her cheeks heat up. That was strange. She wasn’t sure what that meant.

Alice giggled. And for some reason, Kara smiled too, looking down at her. “Stop that! You’re making fun of me!” The girl kept giggling, running away. “Oh, you’re gonna get it!” she teased, chasing after her.

Later that night, Kara found herself thinking over the exchange, long after it had happened.

Alice and Jerry had been playing together in the living room while Kara and Luther sat in the kitchen, talking over cups of tea. Sure, they didn’t need them, but that didn’t mean they weren’t enjoyable.

“Do you notice it’s a bit quiet?” Luther commented after a little while.

Kara paused listening. He was right; the laughter had died down now. They both stood up, walking over to see what was going on.

Jerry was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, a book open and forgotten in front of him. Alice was curled up in his lap, head against his chest, and both of them seemed to be resting.

Kara and Luther exchanged a small smile. “Let’s leave them be for a little while,” she offered. “It’s so sweet…”

He glanced down at her, and not for the first time, she noticed how tall he was, how broad his shoulders were - and his gentle smile. “I would not mind finishing my tea.” Her cheeks felt warm again, but she dismissed it

So they walked back to the kitchen. “Oh, I almost forgot,” Kara exclaimed softly, taking Luther’s arm and guiding him towards the fridge. “Look what Alice painted today.”

He chuckled a little at her forwardness, and then stood, gaze falling downward onto the piece of art. She could see every feature of his face soften as he took in the bright colors and what it meant.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered finally, turning to look down at Kara. He had a look on his face that she couldn’t quite read.

She swallowed, nodding slightly. “Yes. She has a real talent.”

Silence fell. They just stared at each other, and she wondered what was going through his mind.

“Kara, I…” he spoke up suddenly, turning away from her, walking over to the sink. He seemed nervous all of a sudden. She had the urge to wrap her arms around him in an embrace, but didn’t.

“Yes, Luther?” Her heart beat in her chest. What could be troubling him? And why did she feel some kind of hope?

He swallowed, then turned, looking back down at her, though he stayed at his safe distance away. He fidgeted with his hands - she never realized he did that. “It’s Alice. She said something to me yesterday and I cannot...stop thinking about it.”

Kara’s heart skipped a beat. It could be a myriad of things, but all she could think about were the potential bad ones. She did her best to keep a straight face. “Go on.”

“I…” he sighed heavily, then took a step forward so they were a bit closer now. She almost had to crane her neck to look at him. “Kara, y-you are the most beautiful and brave woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You and Alice helped me become who I was meant to be.”

She was sure her heart stopped. Were her biocomponents malfunctioning? Whatever it was, something was happening inside of her. She stuttered, trying to come up with a reply - but no coherent words came.

Did Alice say the same thing to Luther that she said to her? Oh, God.

Luther looked down, gently grabbing one of her hands. His was big, but somehow, hers fit just right. She blinked in surprise, but didn’t pull away. She found she didn’t want to.

“I have had time to think now that we are safe,” he continued, voice still quiet. “I have always thought you were amazing, Kara. But Alice helped me realize why you feel so special to me. You are family. You are what is right with the world. You mean everything to me.”

She felt her eyes sting again, but a small smile of disbelief found its way onto her face again. Nobody had ever complimented her in this way before. “Oh, Luther,” she breathed, taking a step closer, placing her other hand atop his in her own. “I feel the same way.”

And she hadn’t been sure before, but if it wasn’t obvious now, she didn’t know what obvious was.

The smile that appeared on his face was some parts relief and most parts joy. It was such a welcome sight that she couldn’t help but widen her grin, too. 

She let go of his hands and threw her arms around his neck. He bent down and held her close, and she felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt her now.

Kara wasn’t sure how long they stayed this way, but a soft voice finally brought them apart.

“Kara? Luther?” Alice stood in the doorway, holding Jerry’s hand. He was grinning ear to ear knowingly, but said nothing. “Is everything okay?”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Luther spoke first, clearing his throat. “Yes, we were just…”

He looked at Kara for help. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She swallowed and tried again, “We just had some good news, that’s all.”

“What is it?” Alice asked excitedly, letting go of Jerry’s hand.

“I should be getting back to Rose,” he said, winking at the other androids. “Have a good day at school tomorrow, Alice. We can go to the park after.” He smiled as she gave him a hug, ruffled her hair, and then headed outside.

Alice looked between her two guardians. “What’s the good news?”

Kara looked at Luther, then smiled a little, going over to her. “You were right.”

She looked at Kara, then at Luther, and then her face lit up, throwing her arms around Kara’s neck. “I knew you like-liked each other!”

She felt her cheeks warm up again, and Luther came over, kneeling beside them and wrapping them both into a hug. “You are a smart girl, Alice.”

This was home. This was family. And Kara wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
